Life Abroad
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: I'm fine, Lila." I answered. "I just have this werid feeling that someone is watching me."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi! I made it up using my imagination. Characters and all are made up as well. (I'm using the name Esme bc I like it...in no way am I trying to potray Esme from Twilight.)

I glanced at my watch. **5: 42pm**. I sighed and pulled my long, black hair up into a messy bun. It had been a long day at the book store I worked at. Mrs. Louis had gone home sick and I was forced to close up. "Rotten luck," I muttered as I walked through the crowds of people walking around.

"Hey Esme!" a voice yelled. "Where are you going?" I looked around for the source of the voice. I spotted Lila waving at me from the record store. Her blond hair was longer than the last time I saw her. Her blue eyes were watching me with merriment.

"I got to get home." I answered cradling the books I just bought.

"Hey Esme!" Jacob stated appearing beside Lila. His arm wrapped around Lila's waist. Jacob was tall with an olive complexion. Her black hair was spiked and was probably tickling Lila's face. I watched as Jacob kissed Lila's cheek with his arm still wrapped around her waist. "_They are still going out_." I thought to myself as I walked over to them. Lila and Jacob had been going out since the 9th grade. Everyone expected them to get married. It seemed as if the whole group was here. I spotted Duke, Emma, and Pierre searching through old records. Duke had cut his red hair short and dyed the spike a different color. His green eyes were hidden behind dark shades. He had his arm wrapped around Emma. She had grown her brown hair out so it was now down her back. Pierre's dark brown eyes glanced up and spotted me. He waved and continues to look at the records. He was more muscular than I remember. "_He is still the sweet boy I know_." I thought to myself.

"Come hang out with us, Esme." Lila pleaded. Jacob nuzzled his face on her shoulder.

"I don't know," I muttered looking at my watch.

"Come on, Esme!" Jacob growled. "We haven't seen you for so long." Puppy eyes appeared on his face.

"I hate it when you do that," I growled back. He had always used that face to get his way.

"Then it's settled." Lila shrieked happily as she grabbed my books out of my hands. She threw them to Jacob and handed him her keys. "Put those in my car." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jacob jokingly stated bowing low and running off. I smiled. Chills went through my body making me want to look around. "_What's wrong with me_?" I thought to myself. I pushed away the thought as Lila suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on!" she muttered dragging me into the record store.

* * *

_I watched her as she walked in with her friend. She seems so fragile. It was as if she was a porcelain doll that had survived the ages. Her pale skin illuminated her surroundings making herself known to the people around her. Her black hair was coming out of its bun. The long tendrils framed her face. "Just as always," I murmured. I sniffed the air. Her scent was so peculiar, a mixture of liles and daffidols. I smiled as she glanced around. She could sense my presence, I am sure of it. I watched as she walked into the record store with that girl. "Until we meet again, my love." I murmured as I disappeared into the crowds of useless mortals._

* * *

"Esme!" Lila yelled. I snapped out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I asked. We were sitting at a circular table in the food court. Jacob and the others had went to get the food.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm fine, Lila." I answered. "I just have this weird feeling that someone is watching me." I looked around but nobody met my gaze.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You could just be paranoid." I shot her a glare. "All right," She apologized. "Just saying though." I nodded in agreement.

"Its all right." I murmured. "Yet this isn't the only werid things I have been experiencing." I took a sip of the Monster I had bought in a store. I could feel raw energy running through my veins.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a sip of my drink.

"I've been having strange dreams." I stated. I met her gaze with my violet eyes. "Yet they seems almost like memories." I stared off into the crowd. Then I saw something. A man was watching me. He was tall at least 6'3. His hair was dark almost identical to mine. Yet his eyes were unusual. They were black rimmed with a crimson red. They seemed to stare right through you. "_I know him_," I thought to myself. He had always played a part in my dreams.

"Esme," Lila stated. I couldn't look away from the man. A smile appeared on his face. Suddenly he vanished without a trace. "ESME!" Lila yelled shaking me fiercely. I made eye contact with her. "_I'm gong mad_!" I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: **The lyrics are from Make A Move by Incubus. **_

_Make a move_

_hands on the eyes are the engines of demise_

_Make a move_

_I'm cautious of who I would call a friend_

_Who you aquaint is who you are _

I stopped my humming and looked around. Few people were in the store and my shift was almost over. "One more hour…" I thought as I continued to work. "One more hour and I can go home." It had been a long day at work and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Esme?" a preppy voice shrilled making me cringe. That voice…it could only be one person.

"No….not her." I continued to think as I turned around to face Abigail. Her long, blond hair swung with her movements as she walked over to me. She was thin and every male I knew wanted her. Abigail was the classic cheerleader with the overly pampered life. I despised her with every fiber of my being and she knew that. I had met Abigail in kindergarten and from the day on, she made my life a living hell.

"Yes, Abigail?" I asked pulling on a fake smile.

"We just got a new shipment of books in today," she stated. "Can you shelve them before you clock out?" She crossed her arms and waited for my answer.

"Yes, I will shelve them before I go." I muttered with fake enthusiasm. A smile decorated her face as she walked away from me. "Bitch," I muttered my breath as I started to shelve those books.

* * *

_I watched her and smiled. She was angry for some reason. "I wonder why?" I asked myself looking around the bookstore. I spotted the blond girl that my love was shotting glares at. I sniffed the air quickly and smiled. She would be an interesting snack. I licked my lips and looked back at Esme. Even whne she was angry, she was beautiful._

* * *

"Too heavy," I groaned trying to shelve a book about the size of my head into the bookshelf.

"Here, let me help you with that." a familiar voice stated. I watched as this stranger shelved the book and turned towards me. I held back a shriek as the man observed me. I knew him! It was that man that was watching me the day before. Yet his eyes weren't crimson. They were a startling green. A smirk appeared on his face lke he knew what I was thinking.

"Do I know you?" I asked. I could feel my face heat up as he leaned againt the bookshelf. He looked like a model...I quickly bent down to get another book. I couldn't let him see me blush...it was so unlike me.

"No," he answered. I could feel him staring a hole through me as I restarted shelving those damn books again. "I have one of those faces." I laughed at the comment.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. A smile appeared on his face making my heart ache. He nodded like a little boy.

"My name is Connor," he answered. "You?" I turned to him and smiled.

"Esme," I answered. Chills ran through my body as he closed the distance between us. There was something predator-like about him. It was so unusual.

"Very beautiful," he whispered softly. I could feel him playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Yeah, I get that alot about my name." I muttered. I couldn't break my gaze from his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about your name." he retorted. His voice was low and husky. More chills ran through my body as I realized what he was talking about.

"Hey Esme," a voice yelled making me turn. I spotted Pierre waving at me from the entrance. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and pants to match. I could see Jacob and Lila leaning up against the pillar watching him. I turned back to Connor and almost shrieked. He wasn't there anymore. "Wow," I thought to myself as I looked around the shelves. It was almost like Connor didn't exist. "Esme, are you ready to go?" Pierre asked. I turned to find him about a foot away from me. I nodded. There was something going on..I could feel it deep inside me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to be so late," I shrieked as Pierre continued to drive. Muse was blasting from the speakers making my head hurt. The downpour of rain didn't help my headache either. I had woken up on Pierre's couch with him sleeping on the floor. Last night was a blur…all I remember was partying and alcohol. I quickly woke him up so he could take me to my apartment to get clothes. Pierre had decided that he was going to take me to work and I couldn't get him to let up.

"You're not going to be late, Esme." He retorted with a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe I let ya'll take me out yesterday." I groaned closing my eyes. When did the light become so bright?? I could hear Pierre cough back a laugh. Damn him and alcohol in general.

"Calm down, Esme." He snickered. I could feel the car turning right. "When did you become the worry wart?" I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Well… sorry if I find my job to be important," I snapped. "It does pay my bills." He smirked at me again making me stick out my tongue. Butthole. I watched as his face grew serious.

"You need to let up," he stated turning down the music much to my relief. "You are going to burn out if you don't."

"Like how am I going to do that?" I asked looking at him.

"Well…you have me." Pierre muttered looking at me for a brief second before returning his attention to the road. I could feel my face blushing.

"There are police cars at the entrance of the mall." Pierre stated pointing at the entrance as we pulled in. I looked and saw that he was right. Wonder why though?

"What do you think happen?" I asked pulling on my black jacket.

"Probably someone broke in or something," Pierre answered parking the car. I watched as he began to climb out of the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked mimicking his movements.

"I'm going to walk you to the store," he answered. I slammed the door shut and glared back at him.

"I think I can walk by myself," I stated in a five-year old tone. "I am a big girl now." Pierre punched me in the arm lightly and smiled.

"Come on," he groaned taking my hand. "I don't think Lila would forgive me if I let anything happen to you." I smiled as we walked up to the entrance. I spotted Mrs. Louis standing in the corner crying. I dragged Pierre over to her and sighed.

"Mrs. Louis?" I asked sadly. "Why are you crying?" She looked up with shock.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She cried out hugging me quickly.

"What's going on?" Pierre asked tightening his grip on my hand.

"Abigail is dead," she gasped wiping her tear-stained face with a handkerchief. "They found her body at the entrance. They said all of her blood was drained out of her body." My thoughts zoomed to the mysterious man who haunted my dreams. Crimson eyes…I looked up at Pierre. He hovered over me like I was a fragile doll. His green eyes watched me with sadness.

"Go home, Esme." Mrs. Louis muttered. "You shouldn't be here." I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, I should be here." I said. She shook her head fiercely.

"No!" Mrs. Louis muttered. She turned her gaze to Pierre. "Take her home…I'll call when the store reopens." He nodded and began to drag me away from the scene.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as I was shoved into my seat. I watched as Pierre sat in his seat and turned the car on.

"I'm keeping you safe." He murmured as he drove.

"I should be there with Mrs.Louis." I shrieked hopelessly.

"Esme," Pierre snarled looking at me. "There is nothing you can do for her...you should worry about your well being at the moment." Confusion swept over me as those words sunk in. Did he know something I didn't know? I glanced back at the mall and sighed. Something was going on that was beyond me, but I was going to figure it out somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The italic is the vampire's view. The song is by Muse...Its called Hysteria. I dont know if I am gong to keep this chapter or not. R&R

_"Where is my love?" I asked myself. She would be happy with her present...that girl was dead. I could smell the hate and frustration on Esme the day before. She would be happy...I was sure of it. I licked my lips as I remember the girl's death. Her blood tasted like strawberries. I shivered as the memory of her dying filled me up. I had to be careful though. The beast inside wanted out for more and I had to control it. I had to control it for Esme. _

_"I think I can walk by myself," Esme's voice stated. "I'm a big girl now." A smile decorated my face as I gazed over the roof of the mall. There she was walking towards the mall. Even from this distance, I could smell her scent. The rain couldn't wash it away from her delicate body. It was too intoxicating for me to miss. Oh, how I wished to be right beside her. _

_"Come on," an unknown voice groaned. I spotted the male beside her and growled. Who was he?? I could smell his arousal from her. If he touched her...I could feel the vampire inside wanting out. He would not touch our mate. I licked my lips with hunger as I watched hem walk up to the front of the mall. There had to be some way to get her away from him. She was already under my control. A smile decorated my lips as I fled the scene. _

* * *

My whole body felt like it was on fire. I tried to think about my day, but a fog had enveloped my brain causing me only to dance with the music. I couldn't even remember how I got to my place. Maybe I haven't went out...I don't know. Yet I didn't feel alone either. I always felt that there was someone behind me...I could almost feel the cold skin against my heated body. So familiar and welcoming.

_**It's bugging me**_

_**Grating me**_

_**And twisting me around**_

_**Yeah I'm endlessly**_

_**Caving in**_

_**and turning inside out**_

"What's with the rock?" a familiar voice asked as the volume slowly decreased. I stopped dancing as I realized who that voice was. "Pierre," I thought to myself. I turned to find him perched on the table with my stereo beside him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I growled running my fingers through my hair.

"No doubt about that," Pierre stated jokingly. That only made me more pissed off.

"How in the hell did you get into my apartment?" I growled placing my hands at my hips. I thought I had got rid of him at Lila's house. Since Abigail's murder, Pierre hasn't bee too keen on letting me out of his sight. It was getting annoying.

"Key," he stated sarcastically. I watched as the key appeared in his hand. Wait a sec...

"It's Lila's key." he stated answering my thought. Traitor. I groaned and walked towards the stereo. I turned the music back up and glared back at Pierre.

"Leave." I stated walkign towards the kitchen as the song filled my head. A small thud echoed in my apartment making me realize it was going take more than one word to make him leave.

_**It's holding me, morphing me**_

_**And forcing me to strive**_

_**To be endlessly cold within**_

_**And dreaming I'm alive**_

"There is something different about you, Esme." Pierre's voice rang. I turned to find him leaning up against the doorway. His eyes were watching me like I was on the verge of snapping.

"What is it with boys and not listening?" I growled as I gulp down an Aquafina. Pierre was starting to get on my last nerves.

"I'll ignore that." Pierre muttered sitting down at the table opposite of me. I watched as his features softened. There was something Pierre wanted to ask me...I don't know how I knew though.

"Pierre??" I whispered softly. His eyes caught mine. "What's going on?"

"I fear for your safety, Esme." Pierre blurted out. "With Abigail's murder and those strange dreams..."

"How do you know about those?" I asked my voice growing larger. Only one person knew about the dreams I had been having.

"Lila told me after I voiced my concern." he answered. I got up quickly and threw the empty bottle into the trash can.

"It's none of your damn business, Pierre!" I yelled. I could feel my anger began to boil. This wasn't right...they shouldn't be talking behind my back. "That was between Lila and me." I turned away from him and leaned up against the wall. Its coldness made my skin cool off faster. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to breath regularly. I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me. It wasn't right to do that.

"Please, Esme." he mustered getting up from his seat. "You got to listen to me." As he muttered those words, I began to feel as if I wasn't connected to my body. Everything began to move differently.

"Pierre, get out of my house now!" I stated my voice lower and rougher. I felt like I was being controlled, but how? I watched as Pierre walked out of the house. The slamming of the door only contemplated how alone I truly was.

**_'Cause I want it now_**

**_I want it now_**

**_Give me your heart and your soul_**

**_And I'm not breaking down_**

**_I'm breaking out_**

**_Last chance to lose control_**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Wake up, my love." an unknown voice whispered in my ear. A faint smile decorated my lips as I tried to touch the source, No luck...yet there was something about this place. Maybe it was the music. _

_Such beautiful music. I could feel my body sway with the luring notes almost as if the musician was playing the song for me. There was a presence beside me as well. It felt so familiar towards me. I could feel my mind trying to move towards it. I bit my lip and tried to fight what was coming over me. Yet I couldn't open my eyes. It was as if my body was being controlled by an unknown force._

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud trying to project my voice. I felt a hand rest against my cheek. Its cold feeling sent unwanted chills through my body. This wasn't right._

"_You're with me, love" the voice answered. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes to find myself dancing in a ballroom. I was alone except for the mysterious voice that never left me. It was almost pitch black in here with a few dimmed lights. I looked down to find myself dressed in a crimson gown with sleeves that went all the way down to my knuckles. My hair was curled beautifully. I was definitely dreaming. _

"_This is so wrong," I gasped trying to figure out why I was dreaming this. _

"_Stop trying to fight it, Esme." the voice stated. I could feel my mind being drawn towards the voice. _

"_How do you know me?" I asked back in a calm tone. "And what am I trying to fight off?" I could feel an arm wrap itself around my waist. My head was forced to the side giving away my neckline. The body up against mine felt like soft stone. It was meld around my body yet I felt like I was lying against a stone wall. _

"_I know everything about you." The voice muttered. I could feel its lips kissing my neck tenderly as if I was a fragile doll. Unwanted heat ran through my body. My knees were on the verge of buckling, but the arm weld me up. "I have waited centuries for you to be born." Centuries??_

"_Please…stop." I moaned feeling his lips travel further down my neck. _

_"Don't fight it, Esme." the voice warned. I could feel the arm around my waist tighten. Something was going to happen. I tried to move my body, yet it stayed frozen in place. "Don't fight your destiny." Pain swept over my body as it bit down into my neck._

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up. It was dark in my room with only the moonlight illuminating the objects around the window. I looked over to the alarm clock and sighed. **3:01 am.**I pushed the covers off of my body and got up. I knew better than to try and go back to sleep. It would take me the rest of the night to try and fall back asleep. The cold floor sent chills through my body making me hug myself as I walked towards my closet. I swiftly pulled out a see-through black sweater. It was a size too big but it was warm. I pulled it on over my white tank top and boxer shorts and walked over to my vanity. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was deathly pale for sure. My eyes were the only thing that looked healthy. I grabbed a hairbow and pulled my hair into a messy bun. My fingers lightly ran across my neck making me flinch. I moved closer to the mirror and gazed at my neck. A large bruise decorated my alabaster skin. I could see a faint bitemark inside the bruise. Images of my dream flashed through my head. "This can't be possible." I moaned getting up from my seat. How could someone be affected by an dream this way?

* * *

"Go take a break, Esme." Mrs. Louis stated. I looked over at the elderly woman and sighed. I had rushed to work this morning thinking I could hid behind the shelves for a few hours. She was proving me wrong as always. I lightly touched my neck and winced. The bruise was still hurting. I had tried everything to sooth it, but nothing worked.

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "I can't leave even if I wanted to, we don't have the help." The woman shook her head like she knew something I didn't.

" I forgot to tell you that I hired someone yesterday." she stated excited. I turned to find Connor walking in with a name tag identical to mine in color. He was dressed in a tight Avenged Sevenfold shirt and pants to match. His skin was so pale you would think that he had just risen from the grave. His green eyes meet mine making me gasp. His green eyes flashed to a midnight black for a mere second before he turned to greet Mrs. Louis.

"Connor?" I mustered gripping the counter for support.

"Hey Esme," he stated. I could feel his eyes staring a hole through me as I turned away from him. Everything began to spin. I gingerly walked into the pathways betwee the shelves and stopped. I sat on a box beside me and began to breath deeply. My whole body felt like it was humming. Part of me wanted Connor...oh god what is wrong with me??

"_Esme,"_ Connor's voice whispered. I looked up to find him towering over me. His face had softened. It almost looked like he cared. I stumbled back up and met his gaze.

"Leave...me..alone." I muttered. I watched as his eyes flashed from green to the crimson black that I knew from my dreams.

"I can never leave you alone," he stated. "We belong together, you and I." I tried to walk past him, but his hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I could feel my back hit the wall hard. I bit my lip to hold back a cry of pain.

"Let me go!" I growled. He shook his head.

"You are mine," Connor stated his voice low and almost demonic.

"I don't belong to anyone." I retorted. A smirk decorated his face. I watched as his fingers went up to my neck. He brushed away the strands of hair that hid the bruise from last night.

"That proves otherwise." Connor muttered. His face went up to my neck. I could hear him take a deap breath and sigh. "Your blood was so intoxicating." he purred. "I can't wait for you to give me more willingly." I shook my head fiercely. He was a vampire...oh god, he is going to kill me. I tried to slow my breathing down. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to act like a damn wimp.

"That was only a dream." I gasped. My body felt like it was on fire again. My body began to shake as his hand cupped my face.

"Your body calls for me," he stated letting go of my hand. "As mine does for you." His cold skin cooled my burning body. "Don't fight it."

"Esme, where are you??" Lilia's voice yelled. Connor glanced back for a second before returning his attention to me. His lips crashed down on mine before I could fight back.

"I will return for you, Esme." Connor whispered in my ear before disappearing like the wind. I touched my lips and winced. Blood was dripping from a slight cut on my lower lip. I licked my lips as Lilia appeared.

"Are you okay, Esme?" she asked her voice worried. I looked up at her feverly.

"I'm fine," I lied. I was far from fine, but I couldn't let anyone know. He only wanted me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi! I just wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers. You all have kept me from abandoning this story and I am totally grateful. **

The only thing that kept me sane during my parents' death was running.They died three years ago in a car crash. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and hit them head on. Running was the only thing that felt real to me back then...the only thing I could control. My obsession with running had disappeared when I got the job at Mrs. Louis's bookstore. At last it had came back into my life full force. The cold wind chilled my body as I ran up and down the beaten path. Everything felt numb from the cold. "Esme," a faint voice muttered. I continued to run down the path not missing a beat. I needed to let out stress. "Esme!" the voice shouted. I could feel a hand on my shoulder. I instinctively swung my arm up to hit whoever was near me. I bite a cry of shock back as I watched Jacob fall down to his knees and cradle his head.

"I am so sorry!" I stated repetitively. Jacob laughed as I tried to pull him up onto his two feet.

"Its fine, Esme." He retorted rubbing his head like a little kid. I smiled at his reaction. He could never stay mad at me. I have been friends with him since we were in kindergarten and he always seemed to take care of me. He looked over me quickly and stated, "There is something wrong with you." I shook my head. He nodded stubbornly. "I can tell Esme….don't lie to me."

"I just need to blow off a lot of steam." I told him. "Work is mighty frustrating." Part of it was true; I need to blow off steam. Thoughts of Connor finding me haunted me everywhere I go. He hasn't been at the bookstore though. Mrs. Louis told me that he was sick with the "flu" and couldn't come in for a few days. He was a damn good liar.

"Really?" Jacob muttered. I could feel his eyes stare through me. I looked back and held my gaze. I wasn't known to be untruthful so Jacob would trust my word...I was sure of it. My heart ached as he smiled. I have never lied to him before. I should tell him what's going on. I mentally slapped myself. He could get killed if he knew about Connor. He nodded in agreement and squeezed my hand. 'All right then." He muttered getting up. "Just don't run yourself to death." I coughed back a sob and smiled.

"I won't, Jacob." I stated with fake happiness watching him walk off. He didn't know how close death was to me. I slowly got up and watched as he disappeared from my sight. Thoughts of Connor buzzed through my mind like a swarm of angry bees. Why does he want me?? All I wanted was a normal life. "Normal doesn't exist." I whispered thinking about Connor and his black eyes. I pulled my hood over my head and started to run again.

* * *

"God!" Emma exclaimed throwing her bottle of water away. Pierre watched as she pulled her long, brown hair into a ponytail. "Don't you give up?" Pierre shot her a "go-to-hell" look and returned his gaze to Duke. Duke was watching them from the loft above.

"Come on, Pierre." Duke muttered his voice low and deep. "You know we can't do anything for Esme." Pierre watched as Duke jumped over the railing and land right in front of him. His muscles rippled from the jump making Pierre think how strong he truly was. This was Duke holding back. Pierre had never seen Duke use his true strength. "The only thing we can do is watch and make sure that she is safe." Duke took Emma's hand and lead her out of the kitchen. "Protect the secret first...then protect Esme." he heard Duke mutter. Pierre thought for a second before he began to look for Lila.

"Lila!" Pierre yelled walking into the living room. Pierre found her lying on the couch with a wet rag over her face. Apparently she was having a migraine.

"If you are in here to talk about Esme..." she warned. "Then get out!" Pierre let out a big breath of air and sighed.

"I have nowhere to go," he muttered looking around. Lila picked up the rag and glared at Pierre. He could see that she was getting angry with him.

"Fine then." she growled. "Sit down or do something...JUST DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE!" Pierre nodded and sat in the chair opposite of her. He watched as Lila covered her head with the rag. Lila was known for her temper and Pierre didn't want to be the one on the receiving end. Yet all he thought about was Esme.Her long, black hair...her beautiful eyes. Pierre cradled his head. Pierre knew he had feelings for Esme, but he couldn't let that control him. Esme had distanced herself from the group before and Pierre didn't want that to happen again. Lilla had told him that it was understandable for her to do that, but it just sent chills down his spine when he thought of her alone.

"I'm going to go outside," Pierre muttered getting up from his seat. It was starting to feel stuffy. Lila waved him off with her hand.

"Alright...goodbye." she muttered her voice muffled by the rag. Pierre sighed as he walked out onto the wrap-around porch. The sun was almost set behind the forest giving everything a nighttime glow. He ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. Pierre knew he couldn't lose control. He had to be there for Esme and whatever was going on with her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Esme…_

_I turned around quickly looking for the source of that voice. So familiar…it felt as if the voice was teasing me. I bit my lip and continued to look around. I was standing in a dark room. I could see the moon from where I was standing. Instead of its white glow, a red light rained down on me. I closed my eyes and listened for the voice. Nothing but silence answered. "Where are you?" I asked out loud. A cold wind hit me making me shiver._

"_Do you really want to know, love?" it asked. I took a deep breath and nodded._

"_I truly do." I answered looking around. I could feel cold fingertips pushing the loose strands of my hair back._

"_I'm right here." the voice answered. I turned around and bit my lip. I could feel my anger swell up inside me._

"_Connor," I growled. "What are you doing in my dream?" Connor laughed at me making me place my hands on my waist._

_"I can project myself into dreams if I wish it." he answered making me cringe. I wasn't even safe in my own mind. I glanced back at him. He was watching me with his gorgeous eyes. Gorgeous...what the hell am I thinking?_

"_You can't hide your feelings in dreams, my dear." He answered answering my question. "You can't lie to yourself." He took a step towards me as I took a step back. _

"_You are going to kill me." I mustered taking a deep breath in. I watched as his face went from sweet to angry in a mere second._

"_What do I have to prove to you," he hissed. "So you will stop thinking I'm going to kill you, Esme?" I watched as he hovered over me. I could feel my heart ache as the words echoed in my dream. I felt like I was hurting him...that look on his face was so devastating. _

"_I don't know, Connor." I answered. "This is so strange." His face was so close to mine…I could feel heat radiating off of him. My fingers twitched with the urge to touch his creamy skin. I bit my lip trying to fight the urge. I sighed out of defeat. I couldn't resist touching his face with my hand any longer. The need was too strong. He took my small hand into his and closed his eyes. I could feel his cold lips pressed up against the curve of my hand...it sent shivers down my spine._

"_You don't know how it feels to be alone," Connor muttered inside my hand. "Watching as time passes by you and knowing that you could never share it with anyone." I licked my lips as his eyes flashed up to mine. "You become so cold towards everything…I don't want to become that, Esme." He removed his face from my hand and closed the distance between us. I could feel his cool breath against my face. He was waiting for my response. _

"_Connor…" I moaned. I could feel my body yearning for him. His lips crashed down upon mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Everything felt like it was on fire. I could feel his hands travel down my back sending more shivers through my body. _

_"I want you so bad, Esme." I heard him mutter in my ear. I closed my eyes as the words sunk in. I could feel his kisses venture down my neck and stop at my neck. I knew what he was about to do. Yet instead of the pain, there was ecstacy. _

My eyes flashed open to find myself on the floor. I looked around and groaned. I had fell off my bed again. My covers were tangled around my body trapping me from within.I touched my skin and winced. My skin still burned from the dream. I placed my hand over my heart as it ran through my head like a never ending movie. God, what did I agree to? I licked my lips. They felt swollen as if I had truly been kissing Connor. I looked up at the clock and sighed. **3:01am. **I glanced out the window and spotted the moon. It was a light red like in my dream. "A harvest moon," I thought to myself as I pulled the tight coves off my body. Everything still burned from Connor's touch. I shivered with delight as I thought about him. Connor was right...I yearned for him as much as he did for me. That thought scared the hell out of me.

* * *

"Esme , are you okay?" Mrs. Louis asked making me stop shelving the books she gave me.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Louis." I answered pushing back a strand of my dark hair that kept tickling the edge of my face. Mrs. Louis gave me strange look..like she didn't believe me.

"You seem different, Esme." she muttered handing me a couple of books before she let me alone. She was right...I felt different. Everything seemed to have changed. "Connor, you are finally here." Mrs. Louis shouted happily. I stopped what I was doing and turned to watch Connor interact with Mrs. Louis. He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a black, button up shirt. His creamy skin radiated in the fluorescent light making me cringe into the bookshelves. His green eyes flashed towards me..a smile suddenly appeared on his face making my heart swoon.

"Esme," he muttered walking towards me. His strides were those of a predator. Chills ran through my body making me close my eyes for a brief second.

"Connor, " I mustered. I could feel his fingers wrap themselves around my wrist. He lightly tugged at my wrist. He wanted me to follow him. I obediently obliged letting him lead me into the back of the stores. I suddenly felt his face against my neck nuzzling the base of my neck making me squirm.

"Connor, we shouldn't be doing this." I muttered softly. His green eyes flashed up to me and smiled.

"You let me into your soul, Esme." he muttered his voice husky. "I can't help but be near you." A small box appeared in my hand. I looked at the box and back to Connor. His eyes twinkled with merriment as he read the shock on my face.

"What is this?" I asked cautiously. His smile brightened making me smile lightly.

"Open it," he gestured. I reluctantly obliged. Sitting on red velvet was a choker made out of black lace. The pendant hanging from it was absolutely beautiful. On the pendant was a large tiger's eye surrounded by silver. I ran my finger over the picture that was sketched into the gemstone. It looked like a crest but it was too small for me to tell. I smiled up at Connor. He suddenly clasped it around my neck before I could say anything.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked astonished. "Its beautiful..." I watched as Connor pushed back my hair to reveal the fading bitemark. He leaned down and took a deep breath in. I bit my lip as his eyes flashed from green to black. He still wanted my blood.

"My crest in embled in the gemstone...you are under my protection now." he whispered in her ear. "I'm not the only vampire in this world, Esme." I shivered as his words ran through my mind. Other vampires??


End file.
